heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Valla quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Valla. Interactions Azmodan *"When this is over, you're next." Arthas *"Heh. Indeed." Clicked *"I stand ready." (after being selected pre-match) *"Hatred must be tempered by discipline." *"As long as this world is plagued by demons, my hunt will continue." Move "The path leads this way." "Yes, I see." "Swift and silent!" "Let us moved!" "As you wish." "My hunt continues." "Through here!" "A clever ploy." "I depart!" Attack "Bleed, you filth!" "Your fear betrays you!" "No mercy for the wicked!" "Let none survive!" "Your fate is sealed." "Feel my wrath!" "I found my prey!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Valla is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"If you hunt demons long enough, the demons hunt you." *"My training never prepared me for all this... Poking." *"Are you quite done?" *"You never touch the night elf demon hunters like that.” *"Hmm, you lack discipline." *"Not enough hatred. Just kidding, I hate you a bunch right now." *(Tristram musical ringtone) "Hello? Who is this? I don’t know any 'Darkness'. Look, I think you’ve got the wrong demon hunter. Yeah. Yeah, good bye." *"Be vewy vewy quiet. I’m hunting demons. (evilish chuckle)" *"You know, if you try this in Diablo III, I wouldn't even have to respond. Starting to miss that, actually." *"How do I run in heels? Faster than you, that's for sure." *"Ugh, Just how many people do I have to kill to get a legendary to drop? Well, I suppose one more won't hurt." *"The demons slaughtered my village, burned it to the ground and left me for dead. I'm just looking to return the favor." *"This would be much easier with a follower. Kormac, where in the Burning Hells are you?" Other *"Vengeance is mine!" (after reviving) *"Okay, let's try that again." (after reviving) *"Enough waiting, Let us depart." (after reviving) *"Hardly a challenge. (after killing an enemy hero) *"That's it?!" (after killing an enemy hero) *"Don't make me laugh." (after killing an enemy hero) *"No one else dies by your hands." (after killing an enemy hero) *"A pity. I was beginning to enjoy myself." (after killing an enemy hero) *"Any last words?!" (after killing an enemy hero) *"Do you want more?!" (after killing an enemy hero) *"I am unstoppable!" (after killing an enemy hero) *"Well, worth it." (after killing an enemy hero before dying) *"An excellent strike!" (if an ally hero kills an enemy hero) *"Good work!" (if an ally hero kills an enemy hero) *"Well fought!" (if an ally hero kills an enemy hero) *"You are injured, head to a healing fountain while you can." (interaction to a heavily wounded ally hero) *"Your wounds are deep! Head to a healing fountain quickly!" (interaction to a heavily wounded ally hero) *"You cannot escape my wrath!" (upon casting "Strafe") *"Death awaits you!" (upon casting "Strafe") *"Vengeance descends!" (upon casting "Rain of Vengeance") *"Burning hells takes you!" (upon casting "Rain of Vengeance") *"I feel stronger." (upon choosing an Talent) *"A fine choice." (upon choosing an Talent) *"That should prove useful." (upon choosing an Talent) *"Nothing will stop me now!" (upon choosing an Talent) *"Perfect!" (upon choosing an Talent) *"I'm loosing strength!" (Low on health) *"My health is low." (Low on health) *"I feel better now." (upon healed with healing orbs or being healed by an ally hero) *"I am well again." (upon healed with healing orbs or being healed by an ally hero) *"Thank you, I feel much better now." (upon healed by an ally hero) *"I am well again, because of you." (upon healed by an ally hero) *"My strength is back and I owe it to you." (upon healed by an ally hero) *"Why thank you." (upon healed by an ally hero) *"You have my thanks." (upon healed by an ally hero) *"Don't blame your weapon, blame your aim." (upon killing any hero with ranged weapon) Category:Quotations